zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein / Oil on Candace
A rainy day causes Phineas and Ferb to cancel today’s activities. To pass the time, Grandpa Reg tells the story about one of Ferb’s Victorian ancestors, Ferbgor, who helped a scientist, Dr. Phineastein, creating a platypus monster. While locked in his own building, Doofenshmirtz tells Agent P the story about his ancestor, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, who made a concoction brewed to turn him into a monster. Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django to impress his artist father Beppo by painting the Unpainted Desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. Summary | Production = 122A | Story = Jon Colton Barry Martin Olson | Director = Zac Moncrief | Music = He’s Eviler |Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of Phineas and Ferb episodes]] |Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 1) }} On a stage, Phineas and Ferb are wearing tuxedos. Phineas warns the viewers that the following program may scare or even horrify them, to which Ferb follows by spewing a hairball. “You’ve been warned,” Phineas finishes, before a giant title of the episode smashes into the ground. Now, with rain pouring down in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas is downtrodden and tells Ferb that they can’t do their plan to stand alone in a field with a metal pole. Sitting back down, Phineas queries where Perry is, and cut to him in his lair, Major Monogram appearing in the same fashion as the boys did in the beginning. He tells him that this mission may terrify him, but it probably won’t since he’s been doing this for a while. He then explains that the tarp behind him is because of water damage, and then worries about the time, rushing to go to his cousin’s wedding after telling Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Grandpa Reg gets reminded of the story of Ferb’s ancestor, Ferbgor. It cuts to a flashback, a gray tinted Victorian-age village, where Ferbgor and Dr. Phineastein collect a spare part from a “semi aquatic mammal.” Then they spot a poster for the “Best Monster Contest,” and Phineastein knows what they’re going to do today. Heading back to the castle, Candace asks if the story could be in color, to which Phineas adds “how about muted color.” Reginald says who’s telling this story, and then gets back to it. He then shows us Constance, the their disproving castle governess, who is writing with her quill. She then yells at them to keep it down, and then the boys hide after bringing a giant Platypus monster to life. After laughing maniacally, Phineastein notes that it’s really big. Phineas asks Reg how big, to which he responds by saying “Bigger than a refrigerator, but smaller than a really big refrigerator.” Also in the present, Perry enters at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but is yelled at by Doofenshmirtz to keep it open. It’s too late, so Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells him how the storm made his security system go haywire. To pass the time, he tells Perry the story of his ancestor, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz. In the flashback (looking exactly like Reg’s and in the same place and time), Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz is working on a machine, when his butler, Jameson, tells him the Angry Mob is here (Doofenshmirtz explained that to be truly evil back then, you had to have your own evil mob after you). Since it’s early, the Mob must sit in the lounge. After a little while, Jekyll comes up to them and shows them his newest invention: The Concoction Brewinator! He uses it to create a cup of some liquid, and then drinks it. To his surprise, instead of a giant evil monster, he becomes a small fairy princess. He tries to get them to stay, but they leave anyway, laughing. Back with Reg’s story, he goes on to explain that the boys were preparing the monster for the big night. Phineastein demonstrates to Ferbgor that he taught him to “play dead,” and Constance storms down after having enough of the noise. Once down there, Phineastein explains that they’re entering the Monster Contest, and Constance says they don’t even have a monster. The Monster then chatters behind her, and she screams and tells them that she’s telling Mob. She bicycles down to the Mob, and tells them that the boys have made a monster. Back in Doofenshmirtz’s story, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz explains to Jameson that the reason he turned into the Fairy Princess is because he accidentally had it on that dial. He fixes it and drinks the right one, becoming a giant Hyde-like monster. He then goes on an evil rampage around the village. At the end of it, he storms over to the boy’s castle, actually “getting the nose” of the Platypus monster, who chases after him angrily. The boys must go after him and get him back. The monster chases him all through the village, as the boys look in places like a cave. The monster comes over to an Isabella lookalike, while Constance tries to get the Mob to go to Monster Contest where she’s sure the boys are. The boys run into the Isabella lookalike who tells them the monster was at the Monster Contest. The boys then go to the contest. At the contest, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz escapes from the monster, or so he thinks, but then it sees him and starts pounding him violently. Back in the present, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he forgets what happens after that, just as the lights come back on. He then tells him that he doesn’t have time to do his evil scheme right now as he has a chiropractor’s appointment, and suggests doing it tomorrow. In the past, Phineastein and Ferbgor have found The Monster at the contest (who coughs up a wand) just in time for the winner to be announced. The winner is Constance, who has just turned into a Hyde-like monster after accidentally drinking the brew. Phineastein tells the Isabella lookalike that they’re never going to lose the monster again, and Reginald ends the story by saying, “And that is why there are pumpkins.” Confused, Phineas tells him he was just telling them a giant platypus-monster story, to which Reg says that sounds like a good story. Phineas sighs, and as the lights turn on, he asks Ferb if he has anything to say. He responds with, “Platypus monsters are the only monsters to lay eggs.” | Production = 122B | Story = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson | Director = Zac Moncrief | Music = Impress My Professor Busted Conga | Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of Phineas and Ferb episodes]] | Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 1) }} The Flynn-Fletcher family is with Django at the Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art, featuring an exhibit by Django’s dad. The exhibit consists of a series of every-day objects, but large-scale. Django spots his dad and runs over to him, asking him if he wants to hang out with them. Beppo is too busy answering questions to the media and others to hang out with his son, but promises to catch up with him later. The kids go to see Beppo’s latest exhibit while Candace complains that she would rather be home with Perry. Linda wonders what Perry does when they leave him home alone, and Perry is shown spending his day off watching soap operas only to be interrupted by Major Monogram, who informs him that Doofenshmirtz’s mentor would visit her ex-student that day. Perry tries to ignore him, but eventually capitulates to the call of duty. Meanwhile, the kids are viewing the exhibit Donuts over the Mountain. Phineas compliments the exhibit and says that Django must have gotten his artistic talent from his father. Django remains unconvinced of his own talent; he pulls out a card he made for his dad but thinks that, since everything his dad makes is so big, he wouldn’t appreciate the gift. Phineas and Ferb decide to help Django recreate his card on a larger scale by painting it on the famous Unpainted Desert, which happens to be located next to the mountains on which Donuts Over the Mountain is displayed upon. Conveniently, Django’s dad had made a set of working sculptures of really big art supplies, called Really Big Art Supplies. Agent P arrives at Doofenshmirtz’s home and is, in due course, trapped in a chair. Through song, Doofenshmirtz explains that he had always tried his best to impress his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, even though she hated him, and that today would be his last chance to leave a good impression. Once the song is over, he tells Agent P to hold on for just a moment while he goes to pay the dancers. He attempts to flirt with the lead dancer, but she walks out without a word once she has received payment; Doofenshmirtz, however, seems unfazed by the rejection, even used to it, as he reassures Agent P (and perhaps himself as well) that he’d “had a shot there.” Back at the museum, Phineas, Ferb and Django finish painting Django’s drawing and make it so big it covers most of a sand dune. Phineas tells Django that he ought to sign it, and Django agrees, saying that “(they) should all sign it.” When Dr. Gevaarlijk arrives at Doofenshmirtz house, she criticizes Doofenshmirtz’s posture, then has him show her his latest evil inventions and projects. She at first is impressed by some of the inventions he made, which include the Deflatinator and the Drillinator, but is quickly disappointed when she learns that none of them actually worked and that only Doofenshmirtz himself was injured in their operation. Desperate, he tells her that his blender is a “Blenderinator, spelling doom for even the toughest of apples!” After some sarcastic comments, Dr. Gevaarlijk tries to leave, saying, “Where is the phone-inator? I need to call a cab-inator.” Doofenshmirtz tries to impress her one more time and hurries Dr. Gevaarlijk over to the chair in which Agent P is trapped, insisting that he had a nemesis and is therefore evil, but Perry had reverted to his “mindless domesticated animal” mode, so she doesn’t believe him. He protests, saying he really was his nemesis, to which she replies, “In your letters, you said your nemesis was a ‘suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury.’” Doofenshmirtz releases Perry from the trap, insisting that he will do something, and tells Perry to “thwart (his) plans,” but he only sits there and performs his characteristic chirping-purring sound, causing her to tell him that “this is just sad.” At the art exhibition, Candace is starting to enjoy herself. She goes to admire the view and sees the exhibit “Donuts over the Mountain.” However, when she sees Phineas’s and Ferb’s signatures on the painting made on the Unpainted Desert, she reverts to her usual self and tries, once more, to bust them. Django is running to show his father the painting at the same time Candace is running to show the same thing to her mom. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is revealing to his mentor his latest evil plan of blowing up the moon, which he claims is to honor her visiting him. Finally, Dr. Gevaarlijk shows some approval, stating that she has always hated moon-related songs. Yet again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails (he accidentally moved the machine and it fired on a dam), and yet again, Dr. Gevaarlijk is disappointed, saying that she “liked a good toe-tapping dam song.” The water from the dam cleans the paint off the sand right before Candace can show her mom. Django hurries his dad over, only to discover his painting is gone. His dad notices the original drawing in his hand and takes it from him, saying that it’s beautiful, and proceeds to put it on the giant fridge in his exhibit. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is depressed over his failure, saying that all he ever wanted was to impress Dr. Gevaarlijk, and she reassures him that “evil doesn’t always have to be on a big scale. You can spread evil in the little things you do every day.” Heinz is touched, until she angrily informs him that he can’t even do that, because he is a total failure, and that he sickens her. Agent P walks up right after she leaves, and Heinz asks Perry if he thinks he’s evil. Perry gives him a reassuring grin and Doofenshmirtz says “Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you.” Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Linda * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O’Brien as Lawrence * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher, additional voices * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher, additional voices * Joel Grey as Beppo * Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk * Greg Ellis as Jameson, additional voices * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Candi Milo Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2008 television episodes